A voltage regulator receives an input voltage and generates an output voltage at a target voltage level. The input voltage may not be regulated, but the output voltage is regulated within the design specifications of the regulator. One type of voltage regulator is a low dropout (LDO) regulator. An LDO regulator generally includes a “pass” device such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), also sometimes referred to as a PassFET. Current from an input voltage node flows through the PassFET to the load. The output voltage to the load (or a voltage derived from the output voltage) is provided to an input of an error amplifier. The other error amplifier input receives a reference voltage. The error amplifier generates an error signal based on the difference between its two input voltages and the error signal is used to control the gate of the PassFET to thereby regulate current flow through the PassFET to the load.